Child of the 1980's Poster
This is a 24x30 poster featuring every cartoon and puppet characters from every TV show from the 1980's. 1979-1989 Sesame Street *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *The Count *Herry Monster *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Barkley the Dog *Guy Smiley *Sherlock Hemlock *Gladys the Cow *The Amazing Mumford *Two-Headed Monster *Simon Soundman *Mr. Johnson *Don Music *Biff *Sully *Prairie Dawn *Pink Yip-Yip Martian *Blue Yip-Yip Martian *Charles the Robot *Oswaldo *Grungetta *Telly Monster *Elmo *Periwinkle Monster *Tall Gray Monster *Fat Blue Monster *Dark Green Monster *Light Green Monster *Female Red Monster *Poco Loco *Dr. Nobel Price *Warren Wolf *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Masha *Ferlinghetti Donizetti *Deena *Pearl *Blue Honker *Light Blue Honker *Purple Honker *Orange Honker *Forgetful Jones *Clementine *Buster the Horse *Mona Monster/Juliet *Aristotle *Gilbert *Sullivan *Shivers the Penguin *Polly Darton *Irvine *Fluffy *Gold Dinger *Grouches *Orange Yip-Yip Martian *Green Honker *Fuchsia Honker *Baby Pink Honker *Tough Eddie *Captain Vegetable *Grover's Mommy *Shelly the Turtle *Hoots the Owl *Oinker Sisters *Juggles the Juggler *Leo the Party Monster *Mr. Dragon *Chip Cat *Dip Cat *Flo Bear *Placido Flamingo *Meryl Sheep *Baby Natasha *Sonny Friendly *White-Orange Duck *Professor D. Rabbit *Garbo (monkey) *Ruby *Alice Snuffleupagus *Tan Monster *Gray Monster with Pink Hair *Orange Monster with Pink Hair *Fat Purple Monster *Blue Monster with White Hair *Small Yellow Monster with Horns *Blue Bird *Mallard Duck *Vincent Twice *Rudder Rabbit *Big Bad Wolf (purple) *Teeny Little Super Guy *Detective Work *Edgar Turtle *Calcutta Joe *Flo the Hippo *The Bellhop *Dr. Annie Eyeball *Dr. Nancy Einstein 1980 The Muppet Show *Rizzo the Rat *Pops *Lips *Betsy Bird *Gnu *Miss Applebee *Mr. Dawson *Five Green "Take a Chance on Me" Birds *Three Light Blue "Rockin' Robin" Birds *Fish Singer *Angus MacGonagle *Mulch *Bruno the Security Guard *Winny the Cafeteria Bird *Seven Sheep (six ones and a ram) *Wolf *Bull *Dodo Bird *Vinnie Brontosaurus *Jade Green Hunchback Frackle *Hot Pink Frackle *Royal Purple Frackle *Apple Green Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Elderly Gray Frackle *Male Pink Monster *Female Pink Monster *Lyle the Dog *White Rabbits *Weasel *Raccoons *Beaver *Skunk *Red Fox *Snakes *Stoat *Molly and Melville *Gray Seal *White Seal Pups Dingbat and the Creeps *Dingbat *Sparerib *Nobody Drak Pack *Drak *Frankie *Howler *Dr. Dred *Toad *Fly *Mummyman *Vampira The Flintstone Comedy Show *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Wilma Flintstone *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Shmoo *Penny *Wiggy *Moonrock *Schleprock *Captain Caveman *Lou Granite *Cavemouse *Frank Frankenstone *Hidea Frankenstone *Atrocia Frankenstone *Freaky Frankenstone *Rockjaw The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *The Fonz *Richie Cunningham *Ralph Malph *Mr. Cool *Cupcake Richie Rich *Richie Rich *Gloria Glad *Dollar *Irona the Robot Maid *Mr. Richard Rich Sr. *Mrs. Regina Rich *Reggie Van Dough *Freckles *Pee Wee Friendly *Cadbury the Butler *Professor Keanbean *Dr. Blemish Super Friends *Batman *Robin *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Zan *Jayna *Gleek The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour *The Lone Ranger *Tonto Thundarr the Barbarian *Thundarr the Barbarian *Ookla the Mok *Princess Ariel The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *Tom *Jerry *Tyke *Nibbles *Droopy *Slick Wolf *Spike *Barney Bear Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? *Pontoffel Pock *McGillicuddy *Humboldt *Higby *Heiffendorf *Neepha Pheepha *Gil Gickler Pinwheel *Aurelia *Ebenezer T. Squint *Plus *Minus *Silas the Snail *Luigi O'Brien *Molly McMole *Herbert the Hobo Bug *Lulu the Hobo Bug *Admiral Bird 1981 Space Stars *Space Ghost *Jan *Jayce *Blip *Zandor *Tara *Dorno *Zok *Igoo *Tundro *Gloop *Gleep *Kid Comet *Moleculad *Elektra *Astro *Cosmo *Dipper Blackstar *John Blackstar *Warlock *Klone *Mara *Balkar *Rif *Terra *Burble *Carpo *Poulo *Gossamear *Overlord *Vizier Goldie Gold and Action Jack *Goldie Gold *Jack Travis *Sam Gritt The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! *Captain California *Glorious Gal *Weatherman *Misty Magic *Dirty Trixie *Rex Ruthless *Punk Rock *A.W.O.L. *Bratman *Captain Marvel/Billy Batson *Mary Marvel/Mary Batson *Captain Marvel Jr./Freddy Freeman *Uncle Marvel/Uncle Dudley *Mr. Tawky Tawny The Kwicky Koala Show *Kwicky Koala *Wilford Wolf *George Bungle *Joey Bungle *Crazy Claws *Rawhide Clyde *Bristletooth *Ranger Rangerfield *Dirty Dawg *Ratso the Rat *Officer Bullhorn Laverne & Shirley in the Army *Laverne DeFazio *Shirley Feeney *Sgt. Squealy *Sgt. Turnbuckle The New Adventures of Zorro *Zorro/Don Diego de la Vega *Tempest *Miguel *Captain Ramon *Sergeant Gonzales *Maria *Lucia *Don Alejandro *Fray Gaspar The Smurfs *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Hefty Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Greedy Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Chef Smurf *Vanity Smurf *Handy Smurf *Gargamel *Azrael Spider-Man *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Aunt May Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Betty Brant *Chameleon *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *The Kingpin *The Lizard *Sandman *Silvermane *Vulture *Mysterio *Magneto *Red Skull *Kraven the Hunter *Wizard *Sub-Mariner *Black Cat *Medusa *The Green Goblin Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Ice Man/Bobby Drake *Firestar/Anjelica Jones *Ms. Lyon Trollkins *Blitz *Pixlee *Flooky *Mayor Lumpkin *Sheriff Trollsom *Dotty *Flake Danger Mouse *Danger Mouse *Ernest Penfold *Colonel K *Baron Silas Greenback *Stiletto Mafiosa *Leatherhead *Nero The Great Space Coaster *Baxter the Clown *Goriddle Gorilla *Knock Knock *Edison the Elephant *Gary Gnu *M.T. Promises *Fluffy Huggle *Puffy Huggle *Scruffy Huggle *Rory *Baffle *Big Jock Ox Today's Special *Sam Crenshaw *Muffy Mouse *Mrs. Pennypacker Romper Room & Friends *Kimble *UpUp *Granny Cat 1982 The Gary Coleman Show *Andy LeBeau *Chris *Angelica *Lydia *Haggle *Tina *Bartholomew *Spence *Hornswoggle *Matt Gilligan's Planet *Willy Gilligan *Skipper Jonas Grumby *Thurston Howell, III *Mrs. Lovey Howell *Professor Roy Hinkley *Mary Ann Summers *Ginger Grant The Incredible Hulk *Hulk/Bruce Banner *Betty Ross *Major Ned Talbot *Rick Jones *Rita *She-Hulk The Little Rascals *Spanky *Alfalfa *Darla Hood *Porky *Buckwheat *The Woim *Butch *Waldo Meatballs & Spaghetti *Meatballs *Spaghetti *Woofer *Clyde Mork & Mindy *Mork *Mindy O'Connell *Frederick McConnell *Orson *Doing *Eugene *Hamilton *Principal Caruthers Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Pepper Pac-Man *Pac-Baby *Chomp-Chomp *Sour Puss *Blinky (monster) *Inky (monster) *Pinky (monster) *Clyde (monster) *Sue (monster) *Mezmaron *Super-Pac *P.J. Pandamonium *Chesty *Timothy *Algernon *Peter Darrow *Peggy Darrow *Mondraggor The Puppy's Further Adventures *Petey *Dolly *Duke *Dash *Lucky Scrappy & Yabba-Doo *Yabba-Doo *Deputy Dusty Shirt Tales *Tyg Tiger *Pammy Panda *Digger Mole *Rick Raccoon *Bogey Orangutan *Mr. Dinkel *Kip Kangaroo The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max *The Cat in the Hat 1983 Alvin & The Chipmunks *David Seville *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Eleanor Miller *Jeanette Miller *Miss Beatrice Miller The Biskitts *Waggs *Sweets *Shiner *Lady *Bump *Downer *Wiggle *Spinner *Scat *Mooch *King Max *Shecky *Fang *Snarl *Moat Monster *Scratch The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Sally Brown *Patty *Lucy van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Floyd *Schroeder *Thibault *Rerun Van Pelt *Franklin *Pig-Pen *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Shermy *Frieda *Eudora The Dukes *Coy Duke *Vance Duke *Luke Duke *Bo Duke *Daisy Duke *Uncle Jesse Duke *Smokey *Boss Hogg *Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane *Flash Dungeons & Dragons *Hank the Ranger *Eric the Cavalier *Sheila the Thief *Diana the Acrobat *Presto the Magician *Bobby the Barbarian *Uni the Unicorn *Dungeon Master *Venger, Force of Evil *Shadow Demon *Tiamat He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *He-Man/Prince Adam *Battle Cat/Cringer *Man-At-Arms *Teela *Stratos *Zodac *Man-E-Faces *Orko *Buzz-Off *Mekaneck *Fisto *Stridor *Sy-Klone *Roboto *Moss Man *Snout Spout *The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull *King Randor *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Chief Quimby *Corporal Capeman *Dr. Claw *Mad Cat *Atsuko (fan-favorite) *Sonya (fan-favorite) The Littles *Tom Little *Lucy Little *Grandpa Little *Dinky Little *Frank Little *Helen Little *Ashley Little *Henry Bigg *Slick *Doctor Hunter *Peterson Mister T *Mr. T *Ms. Priscilla Bisby *Jeff Harris *Woody Daniels *Robin O'Neill *Kim Nakamura *Spike O'Neill *Skye Redfern *Garcia Lopez *Vince D'Amato *Courtney Howard *Grant Kline *Bulldozer Monchhichis *Wizzar *Moncho *Kyla *Patchitt *TooToo *Thumkitt *Horrg The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Scrappy-Doo *Daphne Blake Rubik the Amazing Cube *Rubik *Reynaldo *Marla *Lisa *Carlos Saturday Supercade *Frogger *Shellshock Turtle *Fanny Frog *Tex Toadwalker *Donkey Kong *Mario *Pauline *Q*Bert *Q*Tee *Q*Bit *Q*Ball *Q*Val *Q*Mongus *Coily *Ugg *Wrong Way *Viper *Slick *Sam *Donkey Kong Jr. *Bones *Pitfall Harry *Rhonda *Quick Claw *Space Ace *Dexter *Kimberly *Space Marshall Vaughn *Borf *Joey Kangaroo *Katy Kangaroo *Sidney Squirrel *Bingo *Bango *Bongo *Fred *Mr. Friendly Fraggle Rock *Gobo Fraggle *Mokey Fraggle *Red Fraggle *Wembley Fraggle *Boober Fraggle *Uncle Travelling Matt Fraggle *Gillis Fraggle *World's Oldest Fraggle *Henchy Fraggle *Storyteller Fraggle *Tosh Fraggle *Large Marvin Fraggle *Feenie Fraggle *Convincing John *Cantus the Minstrel *Murray the Minstrel *Brool the Minstrel *Brio the Minstrel *Balsam the Minstrel *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Begoony *Inkspots *Beastie *Poison Cackler *Mudwell Mudbunny *Aretha *Wander McMooch *Baby Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Papa Tree Creature *Flange Doozer *Architect Doozer *Wingnut Doozer *Cotterpin Doozer *Wrench Doozer *Pa Gorg *Ma Gorg *Junior Gorg *Marjory the Trash Heap *Gunge *Philo *Sprocket Welcome to Pooh Corner *Pooh *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Tigger *Kanga *Roo 1984 The Get Along Gang *Montgomery Moose *Dotty Dog *Woolma Lamb *Zipper Cat *Portia Porcupine *Bingo Beaver *Catchum Crocodile *Leland Lizard Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats *Heathcliff *Sonja *Knuckles *Spike *Iggy Nutmeg *Marcy *Pop *Grandma Nutmeg *Grandpa Nutmeg *Ricky Peppercorn *Riff-Raff *Hector *Woodsworth *Mungo *Cleo *Leroy *Bush *Linda Quipps Mighty Orbots *Rob Simmons *Commander Rondu *Dia *Ohno *Tor *Bort *Bo *Boo *Crunch *Umbra *Draconis *Capt. Shrike *Plasmus The Transformers *Optimus Prime *Bluestreak (Silverstreak) *Brawn *Bumblebee (Goldbug) *Bumper *Cliffjumper *Gears *Hound *Huffer *Ironhide *Jazz *Jetfire (Skyfire) *Mirage *Prowl *Ratchet *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Trailbreaker *Wheeljack *Windcharger *Road Hauler (Hauler) *Grimlock *Slag *Sludge *Snarl *Swoop *Megatron *Shockwave *Starscream *Reflector *Skywarp *Soundwave *Thundercracker *Buzzsaw *Frenzy *Lerbeak *Ravage *Rumble *Scrapper *Bonecrusher *Hook *Long Haul *Mixmaster *Scavenger *Devastator *Bombshell *Kickback *Shrapnel Voltron *Keith Kogane *Lance Charles McClain *Pidge Stoker *Hunk Garrett *Princess Allura *Sven Holgersson *Daniel *Vince *Larmina *Emperor Zeppo *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Queen Merla *Witch Haggar *Devil Cat Coba *Commander Yurak/Yurak Robeast *Mogor *Carp *Garrett *Commander Cossack *Viceroy Throk *Durax Challenge of the Go-Bots *Leader-1 *Small Foot *Turbo *Scooter *Path Finder *Royal-T *Spay-C *Staks *Defendor *Zeemon *Baron Von Joy *Throttle *Cy-Kill *Screw Head *Tank *Crain Brain *Crasher *Cop-Tur *Fitor *Loco *Water Walk *Bug Bite *Herr Fiend (Doctor Go) *Destroyer *Psycho *Night Fright (Blades) *Vamp *Spoons *Sky Jack *Gunnyr *Bad Boy *Fly Trap *Tux (Stretch) *Tic Tac *Jig Saw *Crossword *Pocket *Rube *Zig Zag *Scorp *Pincher *Bugsie *Klaws *Hornet *Creepy *Dart *BuggyMan *Twin Spin *Stallion *Stinger *Block Head *Geeper-Creeper *Snoop *Slicks *Spoiler *Zero Dragon's Lair *Dirk the Daring *Princess Daphne *King Ethelred *Timothy *Singe the Dragon * Bertram the Horse *Sir Hubert Blunt Kidd Video *Kidd Video *Carla *Whiz *Ash *Glitter *Tool Bot *Master Blaster *Cool Kitty *Fat Cat *She-Lion Muppet Babies *Baby Kermit *Baby Piggy *Baby Fozzie *Baby Gonzo *Baby Rowlf *Baby Scooter *Baby Skeeter *Baby Animal *Baby Bunsen *Baby Beaker Pink Panther and Sons *Pink Panther *Pinky *Panky *Chatta *Murfel *Rocko *Anney O'Gizmo *Punkin *Finko *Howl *Liona *Bowlhead *Buckethead Pole-Position *Tess Darrett *Dan Darrett *Daisy Darrett *Dr. Zachary Darrett *Kuma *Wheels *Roadie Rainbow Brite *Rainbow Brite *Twink *Starlite *Red Butler *Lala Orange *Canary Yellow *Patty O'Green *Buddy Blue *Indigo *Shy Violet *Murky Dismal *Monstromurk *Robot Brite *Lurky *Brian The Snorks *Allstar Seaworthy *Casey Kelp *Wellington Wetworth, Jr. *Tooter Shelby *Daffney Gillfin *Dimmy Finster *Corky *Occy *Dr. Strangesnork *Finneus *Bigweed *Lil Seaweed *Weed and Wood Turbo Teen *Brett Matthews *Dr. Chase *Cardwell *Patti *Alex *Rusty Rose Petal Place *Rose Petal *Sunny Sunflower *Iris *Orchid *Lily Fair *Daffodil *Nastina *Horace *PitterPat *Tumbles *P.D. Centipede *Seymour J. Snailsworth *Elmer The Cabbage Patch Kids' First Christmas *Colonel Casey *Xavier Roberts *Otis Lee *Paula Louise *Tyler Bo *Rachel Marie *Cannon Lee *Dawson Glenn *Sybil Sadie *Jenny *Husband *Wife *Lavender Bertha *Cabbage Jack *Beau Weasel *Fingers *Gus 1985 The World of David the Gnome *David *Lisa *Swift the Fox *Pit (Troll) *Pat (Troll) *Pot (Troll) *Holler (Troll) *Susan *King *Paul The Raccoons *Bert Raccoon *Ralph Raccoon *Melissa Raccoon *Cedric Sidney Sneer *Schaeffer *Broo *Sophia Tutu *Cyril Sneer *Snag *Pigs *Bears *Mr. Knox *Milton Midas ThunderCats *Jaga *Lion-O *Tygra *Panthro *Cheetara *WilyKit *WilyKat *Snarf *Mumm-Ra *Ma-Mutt Robotech *Rick Hunter *Lisa Hayes *Lynn Minmei *Henry J. Gloval *Max Sterling *Miriya Parina *Claudia Grant *Breetai *Khyron *Dolza *Exedore *Roy Fokker *Ben Dixon *Vanessa Leeds *Kim Young *Sammie Porter *Donald Hayes The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Vincent Van Ghoul *Weerd *Bogel *Flim-Flam The Berenstain Bears *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Actual Factual *Big Paw *Mayor Horace J. Honeypot *Farmer Ben *Grizzly Gramps *Grizzly Gran *Raffish Ralph *Weasel McGreed Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Gruffi Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Cavin *Princess Calla *King Gregor *Sir Tuxford *Duke Sigmund Igthorn *Toadwart *Zook (ogre) *Gad (orge) Galtar and the Golden Lance *Galtar *Princess Goleeta *Zorn *Thork *Koda *Lord Tormack *Rak *Tuk G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Cobra Commander *Scarlett *Destro *Duke *Gung-Ho *Baroness *Roadblock *Zartan *Alpine *Dusty *Flint *Lady Jaye *Shipwreck *Tomax *Xamot *Beach Head *Dr. Mindbender *Hawk *Leatherneck *Lifeline *Serpentor *Sgt. Slaughter *Wet-Suit *Breaker *Ace *Cover Girl *Major Bludd *Wild Bill *Buzzer *Mutt *Spirit *Torch *Barbecue *Bazooka *Footloose *Polly *Quick Kick *Dial-Tone *Low-Light *Mainframe *Slip-Stream *Strato-Viper *Zarana *Clutch *Doc *Snow Job *Torpedo *Deep Six *Recondo *Ripper *Storm Shadow *Airtight *Crimson Guard *Cross-Country *Iceberg *Lift-Ticket *Sci-Fi *Grunt *Rock 'n Roll *Stalker *Steeler *Airborne *Tripwire *Cutter *Firefly *Rip Cord *Scrap-Iron *Thunder *Wild Weasel *Tele-Viper *Monkeywrench *Viper *Flash *Short-Fuze *Zap *Blowtorch *Snow Serpent *A.V.A.C. *Motor Viper *Thrasher *Zandar *Copperhead *Eel *Frostbite *Heavy Metal *Tollhouse Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *Hulk Hogan *Junkyard Dog *Captain Lou Albano *André the Giant *Wendi Richter *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka *Hillbilly Jim *Tito Santana *Roddy Piper *The Iron Sheik *Nikolai Volkoff *The Fabulous Moolah *Big John Studd *Mr. Fuji It's Punky Brewster *Punky Brewster *Glomer *Henry Warnimont *Margaux Kramer *Cherie Johnson *Allen Anderson *Brandon Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *Jayce *Audric *Gillian *Flora *Oon *Herc Stormsailor *Brock *The Zoggies *Jal Gorda *Saw Boss *Gun Grinner *Terror Tank *K.O. Kruiser *Beast Walker Commander *Saw Trooper Commander *Dr. Zorg Jem *Jem / Jerrica Benton *Kimber Benton *Aja Leith *Shana Elmsford *Carmen 'Raya' Alonso *Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor *Roxanne "Roxy" Pelligrini *Mary "Stormer" Phillips *Sheila "Jetta" Burns The Jetsons *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Judy Jetson *Astro *Rosie the Robot Maid *Orbitty *Orwell Spaceley Little Muppet Monsters *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Nicki Napoleon *The Emperor Penguins Paw Paws *Wise Paw *Princess Paw Paw *Brave Paw *Mighty Paw *Laughing Paw *PaPooch *Trembly Paw *Medicine Paw *Nice Paw *Floating Cloud *Golden Thunder *Totem Bear *Totem Eagle *Totem Tortoise *Dark Paw *Slippery Paw *Bumble Paw She-Ra: Princess of Power *She-Ra/Princess Adora *Swift Wind/Spirit *Bow *Arrow *Castaspella *Madame Razz *Broom *Kowl *Queen Angella *Flutterina *Double Trouble *Frosta *Glimmer *Light Hope *Loo-Kee *Netossa *Perfuma *Peekablue *Spinnerella *Sweet Bee *Mermista *Sea Hawk *Spritina *Sprag *Sprocker *Sprint *Hordak *Shadow Weaver *Catra *Mantenna *Leech *Grizzlor *Modulok *Multi-Bot *Horde Troopers *Horde Prime *Scorpia *Entrapta *Imp *Octavia *Rattlor *Tung Lashor *Dylamug *Colonel Blast *Vultak Star Wars: Droids *C-3PO *R2-D2 Star Wars: Ewoks *Wicket Wysteri Warrick *Willy Warrick *Weechee Warrick *Winda Warrick *Deej Warrick *Shodu Warrick *Erpham Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Asha *Chief Chirpa *Ra-Lee *Paploo *Bozzie *Teebo *Malani *Batcheela *Latara *Nippet *Wiley *Zephee *Lumat The Wuzzles *Eleroo *Bumblelion *Hoppopotamus *Moosel *Butterbear *Rhinokey *Crocosaur *Brat *Flizard *Tycoon Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Snagglepuss *Augie Doggie *Doggie Daddy *Snooper *Blabber *Top Cat *Dick Dastardly *Muttley Dumbo's Circus *Dumbo *Lionel *Fair Dinkum *Barnaby Bowser *Lilli *Q.T. *Sebastian Rose Petal Place: Real Friends *Cherry Blossom *Sweet Violet *Fuchsia *Gladiola *Marigold *Canterbury Belle 1986 G-Force: Guardians of Space *Ace Goodheart *Dirk Daring *Agatha June *Pee Wee *Hoot Owl *Dr. Brighthead *Galactor Maple Town *Patty Rabbit *Bobby Bear *Sheriff Barney Bulldog *Wilde Wolf *Mayor Dandy Lion *Miss Deer *Oscar Otter *Fanny Fox *Danny Dog *Suzie Squirrel *Missie Mouse *Master Monkey *Postmaster Papa Rabbit *Kirby Cat *Bonny Bear *Dr. Goat Silverhawks *Commander Stargazer *Quicksilver *Lt. Colonel Bluegrass *Steelheart *Steelwill *The Copper Kidd *Mon*Star *Yes-Man *Hardware *Melodia *Windhammer *Mo-Lec-U-Lar *Buzz-Saw *Poker-Face *Mumbo Jumbo *Timestopper *Zero the Memory Thief *Smiley The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers *Zachary Foxx *Shane Gooseman *Niko *Walter Hartford *Captain Kidd *Lazarus Slade *Nimrod the Cat *Queen of the Crown *Scarecrow *Brainchild *Chimera *Darkstar *Gravestone *Jackhammer *Ryker Killbane *Stingray The Centurions *Max Ray *Jake Rockwell *Ace McCloud *Rex Charger *John Thunder *Crystal Kane *Shadow (dog) *Lucy (orangutan) *Doc Terror *Hacker Karate Kommandos *Chuck Norris *Pepper *Reed *Kimo *Kabe *Too Much *Claw *Super-Ninja Defenders of the Earth *Flash Gordon *The Phantom *Mandrake the Magician *Lothar *Rick Gordon *L.J. *Jedda Walker *Kshin *Dynac X *Ming the Merciless *Prince Kro-Tan *Princess Castra *Octon *Garax *Mongor *Kurt Walker *The Sky Band *Queen Hadea *Graviton Dennis the Menace *Dennis Mitchell *Henry Mitchell *Alice Mitchell *Mr. George Wilson *Mrs. Martha Wilson *Joey McDonald *Tommy Anderson *Margaret Wade *Gina Gillotti *PeeBee Kappa *Jay Weldon *Ruff The Flintstone Kids *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Wilma Flintstone *Betty Rubble *Dino *Nate Slate *Philo Quartz *Dreamchip Gemstone *Rocky Ratrock *Tar Pit *Flab Slab *Janet Granite *Stalagbite Foofur *Foofur *Rocki *Fencer the Cat *Louis *Annabell *Dolly *Hazel *Fritz-Carlos *Burt *Amelia Escrow *Pepe *Mel *Harvey Galaxy High *Doyle Cleverlobe *Aimee Brightower *Gilda Gossip *Booey Bubblehead *Milo De Venus *Beef Bonk *The Creep *Ms. Biddy McBrain *Coach Frogface *Professor Icenstein The Ghostbusters *Jake Kong Jr. *Eddie Spencer Jr. *Tracy the Gorilla *Belfry *Futura *Jessica Wray *Madam Why *Ghost Buggy Jr. *Corky *Ansabone *Skelevision *Skelevator *Shock Clock *Merlin *Fuddy *Skelescope *Time Hopper *Foxfire *Prime Evil *Brat-A-Rat *Scared Stiff *Fangster *Haunter *Mysteria *Sir Trance-a-Lot *Apparitia *Captain Long John Scarechrome The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible *Derek *Margo *Moki Inhumanoids *Dr. Herman "Herc" Armstrong *Dr. Derek Bright *Dr. Edward "Auger" Auguter *Dr. Jonathan M. Slattery *Sandra Shore *Colonel Anatoly Kiev *Brad J. Armbruster *Metlar *D'Compose *Tendril *Sslither *Gagoyle *Redwoods *Granites *Magnokor Kissyfur *Gus *Miss Emmie Lou *Charles *Ralph *Howie *Uncle Shelby *The Cackle Sisters *Floyd *Jolene *Flo *Kissyfur *Stuckey *Beehonie *Duane *Toot *Lenny *Donna Lazer Tag Academy *Jamie Jaren *Tom Jaren *Beth Jaren *Nicky Jaren *Draxon Drear *Professor Olanga *Skugs *Andrew Jaren *Genna Jaren My Little Pony *Megan Williams *Danny Williams *Molly Williams *Spike *Buttons *Fizzy *Galaxy *Gusty *Mimic *Ribbon *Heart Throb *Locket *Lofty *Masquerade *North Star *Paradise *Surprise *Twilight *Whizzer *Wind Whistler *Cherries Jubilee *Cupcake *Gingerbread *Knight Shade *Lickety-Split *Magic Star *Posey *Scoops *Shady *Sundance *Sweet Stuff *Truly *Arabus *Bray *Draggle *Grogar *Hydia *Lavan *Queen Bumble *Princess Porcina *Raptorians *Reeka *Somnambula *Zeb *Dragon Gang The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *Jonny Quest *Hadji Singh *Dr. Benton Quest *Race Bannon *Bandit *Hardrock Popples *Bonnie Wagner *Billy Wagner *Mom *Mike *Penny *Party *PC *Pancake *Prize *Puffball *Puzzle *Pretty Bit *Putter *Potato Chip *Punkster *Punkity *Bibsy *Cribsy *Pufflings Pound Puppies *Cooler *Whopper *Nose Marie *Bright Eyes *Howler *Holly *Katrina Stoneheart *Bratina *Catgut *Captain Slaughter Rambo: The Force of Freedom *John Rambo *Colonel Samuel Trautman *Edward "Turbo" Hayes *Katharine Anne "K.A.T." Taylor *White Dragon *T.D. "Touchdown" Jones *Chief *General Warhawk *Sergeant Havoc *Gripper *Nomad *Mad Dog *Animal *Jerkface *Razor *Black Dragon *Snakebite *Dr. Hyde *Max *X-Ray The Real Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman *Egon Spengler *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Slimer *Stay Puft Teen Wolf *Scott Howard *Harold Howard *Lupe Howard *Grandpa Howard *Grandma Howard *Rupert "Stiles" Stilinski *Lisa "Boof" Marconi *Pamela Wells *Mick McAllister *Mrs. Seslick Wildfire *Princess Sara *Lady Diabolyn *Wildfire *John Cavanaugh *Alvinar *Dorin *Brutus *Ellen *Dweedle *Prince Cavan Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Chairry *Magic Screen *Pterri *Mr. Window *Clockey *Conky 2000 *Globey *Dirty Dog *Cool Cat *Chicky Baby *Mr. Kite *Randy *Billy Baloney *Dog Chair *Ant Farm *Red Dinosaur *Light Blue Dinosaur *Blue Dinosaur *Pink Dinosaur *Flowers *Purple Fish *Yellow Fish *Penny *Cowntess *Salesman *Floory *Chandelier *Exercise Belt *Roger (fan-favorite) Fluppy Dogs *Jamie Bingham *Claire the Neighbor *Stanley the Blue *Ozzie the Green *Tippi the Pink *Bink the Yellow/Peach *Dink the Red *J.J. Wagstaff *Mr. Hamish *Falumpus The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Bean Bunny *Lugsy *Twitch *Bebop *Babble *Bulbous *Snort *Father Bunny *Mother Bunny *Great Grandmother Bunny *Storyteller Bunny *Mayor Bunnyparte *Snail *Dog *Farmer The Christmas Toy *Rugby *Apple *Belmont *Mew *Balthazar *Ditz *Bleep *Cruiser *Motorcycle Toys *Ding-a-Ling *Jack-in-the-Box *Meteora 1987 Ovide and the Gang *Ovide *Saphron *Polo *Groaner *Doe *Rae *Mi *Matilda *Cy Sly *Bobo *Woody *Alvin My Pet Monster *Monzie *Max *Chuckie *Jill Smith *Beastur *Mr. Hinkle *Princess *Dr. Snyder *Melanie *Jenny *Wolfmen *Leo *Annie *Jumbo Jim *Mrs. Smith *Rex Stalker Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Hello Kitty *Mama Kitty *Papa Kitty *Grandma Kitty *Grandpa Kitty *Tuxedo J. Orville Sam *My Melody *Chip *Catnip *Fangora *Grinder *Mouser Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Saber Rider *Fireball Hikari *Colt Willcox *Commander Eagle *April Eagle *Ramrod *Nemesis *Jesse Blue *Gattler *Vanquo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Irma Langinstein *Casey Jones *Zack the Fifth Turtle *Caitlin (fan-favorite) *Auntie Aggie (fan-favorite) *Attila the Frog *Genghis the Frog *Napoleon the Frog *Rasputin the Mad Frog *Zenter *Grizzla *Dask *Kala *Zak *Usagi Yojimbo *Mona Lisa (fan-favorite) *Shredder *Rocksteady *Bebop *Baxter Stockman *Foot Soldiers *Krang *Rock Soldiers *Rat King *Leatherhead *Burne Thompson *Vernon Fenwick The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *Teddy Ruxpin *Grubby *Dr. Newton Gimmick *Prince Arin *Princess Aruzia *The Wooly Whatsit *Leota *Burl Ruxpin *Jack W. Tweeg *L.B. *Quellor Alf: The Animated Series *Alf/Gordon Shumway *Augie Shumway *Bob Shumway *Curtis Shumway *Flo Shumway *Rhonda *Skip *Sloop *Rick Fusterman *Spudder *Neep *Sargent Staff *Cantfayl *Madame Pokipsi *Larson Petty Beverly Hills Teens *Bianca Dupree *Blaze Summers *Buck Huckster *Chester McTech *Empress *Fifi *Gig *Jett *Jillian Thorndyke *Larke Tanner *Nikki Darling *Pierce Thorndyke III *Radley *Shanelle Spencer *Brenda "Switchboard" McTech *Tara Belle *Tiara *Troy Jeffries *Wilshire Brentwood Bionic Six *Professor Dr. Amadeus Sharp Ph.D. *Jack Bennett *Helen Bennett *Eric Bennett *Meg Bennett *J.D. Bennett *Bunjiro "Bunji" Bennett *F.L.U.F.F.I. *Dr. Scarab *Glove *Madame-O *Mechanic *Chopper *Klunk BraveStarr *Marshall BraveStarr *Judge J. B. McBride *Thirty/Thirty *Angus McBride *Billy Bob *Commander Karen Kane *Deputy Fuzz *Diamondback *Doc Clayton *Handlebar *Long Arm John *Molly *Shaman *Stampede *Tex Hex *Barker *Billy the Droid *Cactus Head *Goldtooth *Hawgtie *Howler *Krang *Outlaw Skuzz *Queen Singlish *Sand Storm *Thunder Stick *Two-Face *"Two-Faced" Dingo Dan *Vipra Dinosaucers *Allo *Dimetro *Bronto Thunder *Stego *Tricero *Bonehead *Ichy *Teryx *Ryan Spencer *Sarah Spencer *Paul *David *Genghis Rex *Princess Dei *Ankylo *Quackpot *Brachio *Styraco *Plesio *Terrible Dactyl DuckTales *Scrooge McDuck *Huey *Duey *Louie *Duckworth *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Launchpad McQuack *Doofus Drake *Bubba *Gizmoduck/Fenton Crackshell *Magica De Spell *The Beagle Boys Little Clowns of Happytown *Big Top *Badum-Bump *Hiccup *Tickles *Pranky *Blooper *Rover *Mr. Pickleherring *Awful BeBad *Geek *Whiner Popeye & Son *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Popeye Junior *Bluto *Tank *Poopdeck Pappy *J. Wellington Wimpy *Eugene the Jeep The New Archies *Archie Andrews *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Jughead Jones *Hot Dog *Mr. Weatherbee *Eugene *Coach *Amani *Big Moose *Big Ethyl *Miss Grundy 1988 Gumby Adventures *Gumby *Pokey *Prickle *Goo *Denali *Tilly *Professor Capp *Blockheads *Gumbo *Gumba *Minga The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raggedy Ann *Raggedy Andy *Grouchy Bear *Mother *The Camel with the Wrinkled Knees *Raggedy Dog *Sunny Bunny *Raggedy Cat *Marcella The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *Ed Grimley *Roger Gustav *Emil Gustav *Count Floyd *Leo Freebus *Diedre Freebus *Ms. Malone *Wendell Malone COPS *Bulletproof Vess *LongArm O'Malley *Bowser Pointer *Sundown Calhoun *Mirage Young *Mace Howards *Highway Harlson *Barricade Hyde *Hardtop Brooks *Bullseye Forward *Mainframe Cassidy *CheckPoint Sneeden III *Robin Wade *Taser Watts *A.P.E.S. Waldo *Airwave Wilco *Inferno Devlin *Powderkeg Defuze *Nightstick Mulukai *Heavyweight Patton *Big Boss Babel *Berserko *Rock Krusher *Ms. Demeanor *Turbo Tu-Tone *Doctor Badvibes *Buzzbomb *WALDO *Shifty *Nightmare the Android *Nightshade *Buttons McBoomBoom *Squeeky Kleen *Koo-Koo *Hyena *Bullit *Louie the Plumber Denver the Last Dinosaur *Denver *Wally *Jeremy *Mario *Shades *Casey *Heather *Morton Fizzback *Professor Funt *Nick Dino-Riders *Questar *Mind-Zei *Yungstar *Serena *Turret *Llahd *Gunnur *Tagg *Ikon *Vector *Aero *Ayce *Aries *Neutrino *Astra *Bomba *Kameelian *Glyde *Faze *Rok *Zar *Kub *Maya *Emperor Krulos *Rasp *Hammerhead *Antor *Krok *Skate *Lokus *Grom Fantastic Max *Maxwell Young *FX *A.B. Sitter *Zoe Young *Mr. Young *Mrs. Young *King Klutzes *Rooty the Carrot *Bronx *Goldie *Dumping Jack Trash *XS *Amanda *Ben Letterman *Fatso *Magellan the Cloud Keeper *Pumpernickel *Mr. Tartar *Sticky Wicket Garfield and Friends *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Nermal *Binky the Clown *Herman Post *Dr. Liz Wilson *Floyd *Orson *Roy *Wade *Bo *Lanolin *Booker *Sheldon The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil *Cecil *Beany *Captain Horatio Huffenpuff *Dishonest John The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Gopher *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Christopher Robin *Kessie *Stan Woozle *Heff Heffalump The New Yogi Bear Show *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Ranger Smith *Ranger Roubideux *Ninja Raccoon A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Red Herring *Jenkins Robocop: The Animated Series *Robocup/Alex Murphy *Officer Anne Lewis *Lieutenant Roger Hedgecock *Dr. McNamara Count Duckula *Count Duckula *Igor *Nanny *Dr. Von Goosewing *Ruffles Crow *Burt Crow *Junior Crow The Smoggies *Emma *Clarence *Polluto *Princess Lila *Speed *Chip *Uncle Boom 1989 MuppeTelevision (from The Jim Henson Hour) *Kermit *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *The Great Gonzo *Rowlf *Animal *Zoot *Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Swedish Chef *The Newsman *Statler *Waldorf *Camilla *Sweetums *Link Hogthrob *Digit *Leon *Lindbergh *Vicky *Purple Extreme *Yellow Extreme *Aqua Extreme *Orange Extreme *Codzilla *Clifford *Beard *Flash *Solid Foam Drummer *Jacques Roach *Karate Squid *Chickens *Luncheon Counter Monster *Beautiful Day Monster *Timecaster *Hippocritic Oaf *Anthony *Fern *Pink Graffiti Guy *Blue Graffiti Guy *Green Graffiti Girl *Orange Graffiti Dog *Bob the Game Show Host *Merlin's Assistant *Timmy Monster *Doglion *Zondra *Ubu *Chip *Garbage Bags *Lobsters *Chickens *Penguins *Rats Beetlejuice *Beetlejuice *Lydia Deetz *Jacques LaLean *Ginger *The Monster Across the Street *Poopsie The California Raisin Show *A.C. *Beebop *Stretch *Red Camp Candy *John Candy *Robin McClain *Alex Dawson *Vanessa Van Pelt *Iggy Jones *Binky Jones *Rick Quimby *Nurse Molly Captain N: The Game Master *Kevin Keene *Princess Lana *Duke *Simon Belmont *Kid Icarus *Mega Man *Game Boy *Clank *Mother Brain *King Hippo *Eggplant Wizard *Doctor Wily Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers *Chip *Dale *Monterey Jack *Gadget Hackwrench *Zipper *Fat Cat *Wart *Mole *Mepps *Snout *Professor Norton Nimnul *Flash the Wonder Dog (fan-favorite) Dink the Little Dinosaur *Dink *Amber *Scat *Shyler *Flapper *Crusty The Karate Kid *Daniel LaRusso *Keisuke Miyagi *Taki The Legend of Zelda *Link *Princess Zelda *Ganon *King Harkinian *The Triforce of Power *The Triforce of Wisdom *Spryte Rude Dog and the Dweebs *Rude Dog *Dachshund Caboose *Bulldog Winston *Reggie the Smooth Fox Terrier *Barney the Great Dane *Ditzy Kibble *Satch the Beagle *Tweek *Gloria *Seymour *Herman *Rot The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Mario *Luigi *Princess Toadstool *Toad *King Koopa X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men *Kitty Pryde *Cyclops *Storm *Juggernaut *Blob *Nightcrawler *Dazzler *Magneto *Pyro *Colossus *Wolverine *White Queen *Professor X *Toad *Lockheed The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Fughetta Faffner *Wild Impresario *Mimi *Riff *Farkas Faffner Dog City *Ace Yu *Colleen Barker *Bubba the Bartender *Tramp *Lady *Bugsy Them *Laughing Boy *Mad Dog *Scruffy *Miss Belle The Song of the Cloud Forest *Milton (golden toad) *Wilf (howler monkey) *Nick (anaconda) *Blanche (chameleon) *Aart (armadillo) *Quetzal *Caiman *Ralph (robin) *Orange lizard *Small turtle *Multicolored bug *Ruth (golden toad) *Imaginary Uprights Category:Posters Category:1980's Category:Pop Century